


one light stays aglow

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: Stacker Pentecost's Adventures In Parenting</p><p>"When I grow up, may I be your bride?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	one light stays aglow

Stacker tries to give Mako as normal of a childhood as possible, so he sends her to school when he can. It's sometimes a bit of a commute to get her there and back, but if he's going to do all the back-breaking work involved with running the Jaeger program, he may as well enjoy some of the perks of his position too. It's not like anyone is going to miss a helicopter for all of the half hour he takes it out, anyway. 

Usually, Mako is excited to see him when she's done with school, but today she seems subdued, wringing her hands as she kicks her feet back and forth in her seat.

"Is something the matter, Mako? Are the people at school treating you well?" 

Children or teachers, Stacker has no problem with wheeling this aircraft around to give someone a stern talking to about appropriate interpersonal relations. 

But Mako shakes her head, still frowning. "No, sensei, all of the children are very pleasant, and my teacher treats me fairly."

Stacker hums, but lets the silence sit, in order to give Mako time to add on any other thoughts she might have. After a long moment of biting her lip, Mako tugs on Stacker's sleeve to get his attention. "Sensei, I have an important question."

"I'm listening."

"When I grow up, may I be your bride?"

The helicopter dips in the air for a moment as Stacker's brain tries to process the word "bride" in association with "Mako", then tack on "himself". He rallies by coughing briefly into his sleeve.

"I- Why would you ask that, Mako?"

"Because... because Emi-chan was saying that the person you marry is the most important person in your life! And you are a good man, and strong and brave and someone is going to marry you one day!" Mako hangs her head and scrubs at her eyes. "But then they will be your most important person, and ... I am selfish, and I want to be your most important person always."

"Oh, Mako." His daughter is obviously trying very hard not to cry, and Stacker has to hold himself back from getting out of the pilot's seat to gather her into his lap. Instead, he reaches out and ruffles her hair with his hand and pretends not to notice her sniffling, in order to protect her pride. 

"It's true that most people marry their most important person, but you and I aren't most people, are we?"

She shakes her head no, and Stacker taps her on the nose. "Exactly. And if I ever get married, that person will have to understand that they will always come a close, but permanent second to you, in terms of importance. Understood?"

Mako's smile is hesitant, but definitely an improvement over her previous teary-eyed frown. "Yes, sensei."

"Good." And for all that Stacker often feels like he has no idea how to do this parenting thing, he's going to count this one as a win.


End file.
